happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Little Chop of Horror
Little Chop Of Horror is a fan episode. In this episode Random learns karate. Starring *Random *Flippy Featuring *Pierce *Puffy *Handy *Nutty *Cub Appearances *Chompers *The Zebra *Cuddles *Sickly *Dash (Fennec Fox) *Raymond *Squabbles *Generic Tree Friends Plot The episode begins with Random skipping around on the sidewalk however she trips on a rock and bumps into Pierce. Pierce is mad and starts beating her up. Later Random is shown crying as Chompers comes to gives her the mail. She see reads through the mail and sees a flyer for a Flippy's karate school as this gives Random an idea. Later Random is at the karate school and is greeted by Flippy and he says he will teach everyone there karate. Later Random is shown chopping wood Flippy sees this and decides that Random is good enough on her own. The next day Pierce is shown bullying Puffy, Random decides stand up against Pierce. Pierce just laughs and asks "What Are You Going To Do" Random and jumps up slices Pierce in half. Puffy sees this and cries, Random tries to clam him down and but it doesn't work so she gets angry and slices him in the head and cracks it. Random decides to start chopping more things. She see's Handy trying to chop down a tree with an axe. Random decides to chop down the tree for Handy, Handy thanks her however the tree falls and crushes him. So Random is looking for things to chop, She sees Cub crying because Nutty stole his lollipop, Random chops off Nutty's Arm and gives Cub his lollipop back, while nutty bleeds to death. Later Random as made some hotdogs and decides to chop them she chops them however her hand starts get out of control. It randomly slings a hole in them her wall, and she jumps out of the hole and the hand starts chopping everything. Later Flippy is taking a nice walk and sees that Random and destroyed a lot of the town and killed a lot of the tree friends. Random is bouncing up and down trying to control her hand, Her hand slices Squabbles in half and Flippy sees this and flips out. While Random is in the air. Flipqy takes out a gun and shoots her. A butterfly appears and Flippy turns good agian as the closeting iris closes, Random's arm falls down and slices Flippy in half. Moral *"With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility" Deaths *Pierce is sliced in half by Random. *Puffy's head is cracked. *Handy is crushed by a tree. *Nutty dies of blood loss. *Numerous GTFS were chopped by Random offscreen. *Squabbles is sliced in half by Random. *Random is shot. *Flippy is sliced in half. Trivia *This episode is based off a Spongebob episode "Karate Star". *The Zebra,Cuddles,Dash,Sickly and Raymond can all be seen at Flippy's karate school. *The episode's title is a pun of Little Shop Of Horrors. *On the website, This episode is called Little Chop Of Horrors. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 61 Episodes Category:Idyemyhairpink33's episodes